Broken
by Emowitch92
Summary: Broken song fic by Seether Feat. Amy Lee. Paine is Broken when she's lonesome. Please read.


Paine stared out to the beautiful ocean off the beach of Besaid, the setting sun washing the horizon in a beautiful orange glow. The silver haired warrior sighed and placed a hand over the place where her heart should be. She felt her amber eyes sting with tears and quickly closed them to try and push the liquid back. The person she cared for most had ripped her heart away from her. She had been numb for so long she forgot how painful it was to feel.

The warrior looked up to the orange sky, the light purple clouds drifting through it as if nothing was wrong, as if she was still here. Paine took in a deep breath and parted her lips. "I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away, I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." She sung lightly not holding anything back and for once letting her emotions flow into her voice.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away" she continued, another voice joining in and causing her to jump. Her heart raced and she frantically looked around for the source of the beautiful voice that flowed like silk, but found no one. A sigh escaped her lips again and she turned her back to the sunset. "You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore." Yuna was gone; it was just something she would have to deal with.

Paine started to walk back to the village. Her mind was just playing tricks on her; she had watched Yuna dissolve into pryeflies after they defeated Venagun, she was never coming back…never. The warrior shook her head and cursed her mind for being so cruel.

"The worst is over now, and we can breath again, I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away." Paine froze in her place; the voice was back. She looked around again for the owner of the beautiful voice that flowed like silk and her heart dropped.

Yuna was there, walking out of the ocean, the sunset making the tiny droplets of salt-water sparkle as they rolled down her body. "There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."

Paine couldn't believe what was happening. Her Yuna looked like a goddess coming forth from the water and all she could do was stare. If this was a dream she didn't want to wake up from it. The brunette started to sing again and Paine sung along half dazed "Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough, Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away."

The silver haired warrior ran to meet Yuna, half of her wanting to run in the other direction for fear that this was all just some cruel joke and her mind really was playing tricks on her.

Paine wrapped her arms around the high-summoner, making sure this was real. The warrior's heart swelled and she tenderly pressed their lips together. Yuna parted her lips just enough for her tongue to dart out and run over Paine's bottom lip. The warrior quickly extended her own wet muscle, their tongue's meeting in a passionate caress.

The warrior had to break the kiss to breath and pressed their foreheads together, starring deeply into Yuna's miss matched eyes. "Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough, Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away"

Paine slowly felt Yuna start to dissolve and her eyes went wide. No. No No No No No. She couldn't lose her, not again.

The brunette slipped through Paine's arms and started to drift off the ground. The pryeflies started to form and Yuna slowly became transparent. They reached for one another, their fingertips just barely brushing "Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone."

This could not be happening. She was losing Yuna for the second time. Tears stung her eyes again but she didn't bother pushing them back. The pryeflies drifted up into the orange sky and Paine's knees buckled underneath her weight. She fell, not bothering to catch herself.

The tears streamed down the warrior's cheeks. Her heart beat painfully in her chest and sobs wracked her body. She didn't want to live in a world without Yuna anymore. Paine stayed on her knees her hands balled into fists, tears staining her cheeks. There was a hole in her heart that she feared couldn't be healed with time. "You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore."


End file.
